Ton jeu me rend fou
by Lue Petitbuerre
Summary: Shintaro Midorima, jeune diplômé se retrouve à travailler dans un asile. Son patient ? Un fou au passé flou et aux humeurs douteuses. Qui de la raison ou de la folie vaincra ?


**Prologue**

Rentrée, le mot qui déprime une bonne partie des élèves lorsque celle-ci approche. Pour ma part, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, depuis des années. Mais je divague, cette année c'est différent. Je ne rentre pas à l'école, du moins plus. Je suis diplômé avec mention _très bien_ comme un bon élève et dès ma recherche de travail, j'ai pu obtenir énormément de retours. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou si je dois penser que le monde est tellement en galère qu'il est prêt à accepter n'importe qui sans faire attention à son expérience. En effet même si mon diplôme – mais surtout ma mention - fait beau sur mon CV je n'ai actuellement que des jobs d'été pourris en guise de savoir professionnel. Enfin c'est la réflexion que je me suis faite en regardant l'une des proposition, elle provient d'un asile psychiatrique. Rassurant. Mais pourtant cela m'intrigue, alors j'y jette un œil.

 _Bonjour Monsieur Midorima Shintaro,_

 _Suite à votre demande, nous sommes intéressés par votre profil._

 _Nous vous proposons un entretien d'embauche le 6 Septembre 2017 à 10h30._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Madame Nakamura_

Et bien, même si ce ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir proposé rapidement un entretien, je serais bien curieux d'aller à celui-ci, je ne sais pas une envie de voir comment s'occuper de personnes dérangées au lieu de situations sur copie vide de sens.

Un léger sourire m'échappe de mes lèvres, j'ouvre la réponse au mail et commence à tapoter sur mon clavier de mon pc portable, une réponse positive, rapide et simple devrait faire l'affaire. Je prends ensuite mon agenda, je l'ouvre et tourne quelque pages afin de noter le lieu, l'heure et le motif. Après cela je recherche sur le net quel transport prendre, je n'ai pas le permis, j'ai préféré me consacrer à mes études. Le chemin n'est pas si long, un bus à prendre puis le train en plus de quelques minutes de marche. Au total 40 minutes, c'est supportable.

Je continue de regarder les réponses à mes demandes de job pendant au moins deux bonne heure avant de constater que mon heure de sommeil allait arriver.

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Les quelques entretiens que j'avais déjà passé étaient intéressants, mais celui-ci m'inspirait plus confiance que les autres. Étonnant sachant ce qui allait m'attendre là-bas, entouré de personnes mal dans leur tête voir même littéralement fou. Je suis-je également ? Quelle question, évidement que non.

Assez de penser dans mon lit, il va falloir me lever, je suis ce genre de personne à être tôt debout, pas question de perdre du temps durant la journée. Enfin levé, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain afin de me passer un peu sur le visage, histoire d'être sûr de me réveiller complètement, je mets ensuite mes lunettes pour voir le monde net. Puis je me dirige vers mon petit salon accompagnée de sa cuisine. Mon appartement n'est pas spécialement très grand, mais cela me convient. Je me serre donc de quoi caler mon estomac le matin, en même temps, je profite d'être dans la cuisine pour me préparer un bento, ignorant complètement combien de temps je vais rester là bas.

Après cet instant cuisine, je m'installe sur mon canapé en face d'une table basse pour poser ma salade de fruits, simple et efficace comme toujours. J'allume la télé et mets ma chaîne favorite, celle qui indique les horoscopes. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir de chez moi sans mon objet du jour, ce serait impensable. Mangeant mes fruits avec appétit, je regarde donc le programme attendant donc le passage de mon signe, Cancer. Celui-ci est troisième de la journée, c'est déjà intéressant, et mon objet du jour est un chargeur de téléphone, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal tiens, après tout je me suis habituer à avoir des objets assez hors du communs, bon. Au moins avec cela je passerais inaperçu, pour une fois.

« Eh bien au moins cela ne sera pas lourd comme la boule de bowling d'hier. » soupirais-je.

Ma salade finit, je fais ma vaisselle et jette un œil à l'heure, 8h50 j'ai encore un peu de temps. Voir même beaucoup, mais j'apprécie arriver avec de l'avance, cela est plus poli. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre une tenue qui fera bonne impression, une chemise blanche à manche longue, une veste noire avec des boutons dorés, un pantalon droit, gris avec de fines rayures blanches à la verticale et des chaussures cirées noires. Une fois mes vêtements choisis, je les amène dans la salle de bain et les dépose sur un petit meuble contenant des gels douches, shampoings et autres médicaments.

Je dépose mes lunettes au dessus de ma tenue puis retire le t-shirt et le caleçon qui me servent de pyjama pour les mettre au sale. Je m'introduis ensuite dans ma douche et ferme la vitre qui me sert de protection pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Prenant soin de régler l'eau comme il faut je repense à une passion que je possède depuis longtemps, le basket. Hélas avec mes études de médecine et psychologie, j'ai dû arrêter cela, ce qui est bien dommage, j'avais toujours la chance de marquer aux trois points, c'était sympathique. Enfin, un jour qui sait peut être que je trouverai le temps de mis remettre. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, je coince le pommeau de douche dans son socle en hauteur pour me glisser dessous, mes yeux se ferment quelques instants, le temps que je sois trempé entièrement. J'accélère un peu et dépose du gel douche dans la paume de ma main pour ensuite déposer la mixture sur mon corps, puis me rincer par la suite, je ne veux pas me retarder. Même si repenser à mes exploits passés sur le terrain était bien plaisant. Je m'égare.

Une fois complètement prêt, je prends un sac en bandoulière noir, neutre et glisse mon chargeur de portable, mon passe pour les transport et mon bento ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Je sors donc de chez moi en vérifiant que ma porte soit bien fermée, puis je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à ma boîte aux lettres, rien et tant mieux. Je sors de l'appartement, les ronronnements des voitures déjà en mouvements pour aller par ici ou par là, les enfants qui courent pour ne pas être en retard à l'école et la sonnerie de celle non loin qui est entrain de retentir. J'apprécie ce quartier où j'ai emménagé cet été, il est assez calme et le paysage, urbain en majorité, est beau à regarder. En à peine 5 minutes j'arrive à mon arrêt de bus, quelques personnes s'y trouve, 4 jeunes, sûrement des lycée, et des personnes plus âgées, des adultes allant à leur travail, j'imagine. J'attends donc silencieusement avec eux. Pour la première fois de la matinée, mise à part le réveil, je regarde mon portable, rien de bien intéressant, quelques nouvelles sur les réseaux sociaux de mes amis d'études, ainsi que de mes amis tout court. Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu d'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent, mais cette fierté de ne pas me mêler de la vie des autres me fit changer d'avis pour les contacter. Un jour peut être.

Le temps passé sur mon portable, le bus arrive enfin dans mon champs de vision. Je prends mon passe de transport afin de ne pas bloquer ceux qui me suivent pour monter, d'ailleurs les gens qui cherchent leur tickets ou leur cartes à ce moment là, sachez que je ne vous aime pas. Une fois passé aux bornes du bus je m'installe au fond près de la vitre sur la gauche. Je regarde la route passer, les voitures, les personnes qui sortent leur chien, les arbres qui défilent. Après la 6ème station, je descends pour me retrouver à l'entrée de la gare, elle est petite mais possède un certain charme. Je prend les escaliers pour passer sous les rails afin de prendre le train dans la bonne direction, le peu de fois que j'emprunte ce moyen de transport je n'ai jamais eu de problème, que ce soit de retard ou de personnes perturbantes. Mais je le sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je possède mon objet du jour, et que ma chance est décuplée. Bref, le train arrive tranquillement, je prends place dans celui à côté d'une femme entrain de lire un livre, cela change de tout le monde scotché sur leur portable.

Je ne prête attention à rien dans ce genre de moment, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire, comment réagir pour telle ou telle question. Mais je me retrouve dérangé par une vibration émanant de mon portable, étonnant. Je le récupère et regarde donc, un message de Kise, moi qui penser à mes anciens camarades je suis légèrement surpris et ouvre le message.

 _De : Kise Ryota_

 _Reçu à 9h33_

 _Hey Midorichi !_

 _Comment vas tu ?_

 _Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu avec les autres, j'ai gardé contact avec tout le monde heureusement, mais je voulais te proposer si cela te plairait que l'on s'organise une soirée tous ensembles, Murasakiabara a ouvert son restaurant et il paraît que cela marche du tonnerre ça pourrait être top !_

 _J'attends ta réponds avec hâte !_

Alors comme ça Mura a peu réaliser son rêve, et bien je suis impressionné. Je lève rapidement mon regard vers la prochaine station et réponds à Kise. C'est une idée bien sympathique et cela permettra de voir comment les autres ont évolué. Ma réponse a ravi notre très chère mannequin, cet imbécile réussit à me faire échapper un léger sourire.

Je relève encore mes yeux pour savoir quelle était la station où le train allait s'arrêter, pile poil celle où se trouve mon futur établissement de boulot, enfin espérons. Je descends donc du transport en commun. Plus grande que celle de ma ville, elle accueille également beaucoup plus de monde et semble en rénovation, et bien, je prie Kami-sama pour que cela ne me dérangera pas durant mon déplacement et mes allers venus quotidien si je suis embauché pour ce travail.

Je sors de la gare et regarde autour de moi afin de commencer à trouver des repères visuels, non pas que mon sens de l'orientation est mauvais, mais je suis du genre à préférer pouvoir mémoriser le lieu. J'ouvre mon agenda et vérifie l'adresse ainsi que les indications que j'avais écrites, on pourrait me dire d'utiliser Google maps cela serait plus rapide, mais je pense que sur un portable « clic clap » avoir ce genre d'application ou même internet est bien impossible.

Je me laisse guider par mes mots écris au plume noir sur ma feuille, je tourne une rue possédant un café avec une devanture très française, l'époque Rococo si je ne me trompe, en voilà un sympathique point de repère, même si le prix des cafés me refroidis un peu. Je continue ma marche et m'oriente vers une rue beaucoup moins animée que la précédente, pas un chat, littéralement. Le chemin est assez long et démarqué par les hauts murs blancs sales des immeubles, puis au bout, un portail noir, sans barreaux permettant aux yeux curieux qui se perdraient sûrement ici, rassurant. Je sonne donc à celui-ci. J'attends quelques instants, et profite pour jeter un œil rapide à mon portable, Kise m'a encore envoyé un message, je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand une porte cachée par ce grande portail s'ouvre avec un léger grincement.

Une femme d'un certain âge à en croire les quelques rides timides autour de ses yeux, ses cheveux brun sont attachés en queue de cheval basse et elle porte comme j'aurais pu le deviner la tenue cliché des médecins que tout le monde se fait, déjà tout est blanc, la chemise, le pantalon, les chaussures et la veste. Elle me coupa d'ailleurs de ma pensée à ce sujet.

« Bonjour Monsieur … Midorima Shintaro ?

Bonjour, je confirme et vous êtes Madame Nakamura ?

Tout à fait, je commençais tout juste à préparer de quoi vous faire passer votre entretien mais il se trouve que vous êtes arrivé avec une vingtaine de minutes en avance ! elle esquissa un petit sourire .

Je préfère, je trouve cela plus poli.

Intéressant, entrez entrez ne rester pas devant ! »

Elle s'écarte de la porte me permettant de passer, ce que je fais tout en mettant mes lunettes correctement sur mon nez, tic habituel.

Mes yeux explorent le paysage qui se dévoilent au fur et à mesure devant moi. Très florale pour un bâtiment dans un ville, il se trouve après une cour où une fontaine laisse couler de l'eau en continue par des tritons qui me font beaucoup penser au signe du verseau. Peut être que le créateur était de ce signe du zodiaque ? Je m'égare.

« La fontaine vous intrigue ?

Pas spécialement, je regardais les créatures qui la composent.

Vous devez savoir qu'elle est une pièce maîtresse ici. Beaucoup de nos patients apprécient se recueillir en y jetant une pièce, espérant que les démons dans leur tête les laissent enfin en paix.

Et vous y croyez ?

Je suis quelqu'un de septique, je ne pense pas que cela permet de nous aider, c'est notre volonté qui nous permet d'avancer, enfin ne restons pas éternellement ici ! Un entretien nous attend ! »

Elle finit sa phrase par un sourire, je dois avouer que cela m'étonnerais que les démons s'en vont d'un coup, mais restons en supposition, après tout, je suis le premier à croire aux signes du zodiaque. Je comprends ces pauvres personnes qui cherchent à se raccrocher au peu d'humanité qu'ils ont l'impression d'avoir.

L'asile est en vieille architecture japonaise comme je les aime, même si j'imagine que l'intérieur doit être un peu plus moderne, du moins pour certains détails. J'ai vu juste dans ma réflexion, l'intérieur est beaucoup moderne mais garde ce côté traditionnel. Plusieurs médecins passent d'un endroit à un autre, montent et descendent les escaliers, parfois accompagnés de pensionnaires. Le lieu et propre et bien organisé Malgré l'ambiance un peu sombre par rapport au contexte, il est agréable de se balader dans les couloirs. Je ne visite que le principal, le reste sera pour plus tard car plus confidentiel.

Notre discussion avec madame Nakamura se déroule tranquillement, m'interrogeant sur mes études, si j'ai des questions, si quelque chose me dérange. Puis, nous nous sommes interrompu avec l'arrivée d'un malade. Je me permets de le nommer ainsi car le voir en camisole, attaché sur un lit, un masque sur ses yeux et sa bouche sans oublier un casque aux oreilles. On peut tout de même distinguer son teint pale et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux descendent le long de ses joues.

« Il sera à votre charge.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Et bien, il semble très étrange et coriace, afin de mieux vous connaître nous nous sommes dis qu'on vous le laissera.

Mais … Je ne suis pas encore accepté..

Ne vous en faites pas, vu votre motivation, votre manière de vous exprimer et d'autres détails nous ont beaucoup plus. Cela me surprendrait si vous n'êtes pas pris.

Je vois. »

Notre discussion envers ce patient s'en fini là. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers une aile contenant plus de bureaux, un côté plus administratif je suppose, que cela est ennuyant. Je suis la femme vers un bureau, simple, une pante verte, des pots avec de quoi écrire, plusieurs post-it de multiples couleurs et quelques photos de ses enfants.

Après avoir regardé ces banals détails, je suis invité à m'asseoir, ce que je fais, posant à côté de moi mon sac. Les choses sérieuses commencent, enfin.

Une bonne heure est passée, cet entretien fut long mais vraiment intéressant, je ne regrette pas d'y être venu. Je me dirige en compagnie de madame Nakamura en direction de l'entrée principale avec l'immense portail. Décidément je trouve que cette femme est peu bavarde mais le peu qu'elle raconte arrive à capter mon attention, ce qui est assez rare généralement. Entièrement sorti de ce lieu, je regarde l'heure. 12H57 j'ai mis plus de temps,que je ne l'aurais imaginé, en même temps vu la superficie du bâtiment cela m'étonne un peu moins.

Je cherche un coin ou me poser dans le quartier, proche de la gare de préférence, afin de pouvoir manger. La réponse sera donnée d'ici quelques jours, j'attends cela avec une certaine impatience. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant durant les fêtes de Noël, en oubliant Noël et en rajoutant le fait que je vais devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air net dans sa tête. Je me surprends.

Après mon rituel habituel du matin, manger, regarder mon objet du jour, me préparer et aller le chercher. Je me décide de regarder mes mails. Quelques réponses de jobs qui ne m'ont pas spécialement intéressés, puis un …

 _De : Madame Nakamura_

 _Objet : Entretien d'embauche_

 _Bonjour Monsieur Midorima Shintaro,_

 _Nous vous confirmons votre acceptation à votre demande de poste._

 _Vous commencerez dès la semaine prochaine._

 _Félicitation,_

 _Madame Nakamura_

Je souris.

 _Hey hey hey mes gâteaux !_

 _Ça y est je commence enfin une fiction, je suis vraiment contente car cela fait longtemps que je souhaitais reprendre ! (il faut savoir que j'ai arrêté pendant au moins 5 ans XD)_

 _Par contre je préfère prévenir, mais je n'aurais pas une écriture régulière, je passe mon BAC cette année et j'ai d'autres projets que je dois réaliser en priorité du coup, ne m'en voulez pas w ! Mais promis je ferais de mon mieux pour tenter de poster au moins une voir deux fois par mois si j'en ai la possibilité !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis mais également à me corriger si j'ai laissé des fautes ^w^_

 _PS : D'ailleurs évidement que je respecte les personnages de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ils lui appartient et en aucuns cas je me permets de lui voler, je modifie seulement pour mon histoire certains traits de caractères ! (Je préfère le préciser on ne sait jamais xD)_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt huhuhu ~_


End file.
